


Long Dead Queen

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Heist
Genre: The major character is villian so yeah, sometimes u commit regicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: The after effects of killing royalty





	Long Dead Queen

**Author's Note:**

> GET IT LIKE LONG LIVE THE QUEEN GET IT DO Y   
Anyways. This is purposely messy so enjoy

Murder was much too common of an occurrence, in her opinion. Even if she was a contributor, even if it had become more numb than anything. It had become like a normal everyday activity. Sadly, it was needed sometimes. To end the life of someone was something that should be heavy, something that should make you realize what you had done. Killing someone meant stopping that person from making several future events happen. She had gotten used to it though, she had to. She hadn't felt anything toward what she does on a near constant basis for so long. That was good, she didn't need that.

So feeling it now was having an impact on her. What was "it"? Piper had no idea. It definitely wasn't guilt, she would slam her head against the wall until her face cracked wide open if it was. She wasn't sad or upset, in fact she was feeling nothing. But then again, it probably wasn't kicking in just what had happened.

Which, to be clear, she had just shot the Red Queen directly in the head and watched as her parts broke and she never moved again. Her servants had left in a rush, so much for royal, and frankly, it just felt heavy in the room. She hadn't even lowered her gun even though she obviously should be. She genuinely didn't get what was _wrong_ with herself.

> Maybe it was the damage? The group had been damaged pretty badly, including her. Luckily, she wasn't feeling the pain yet, but she could feel some joints were hard to move now. Her gun arm was not one of them. Great. Looking at the Queen's corpse made that heavy feeling _worse_. A lot worse.

"Is Captain alright?" Ivanski's voice was muffled, almost. Why was beyond her. In fact, all noise seemed to be muffled. Not good.

"I think." Her voice sounded strained to herself. And it also hurt to talk. She really hoped she wasn't literally dying. She finally put her gun down and turned to look to Ivanski, who looked very concerned. Deciding it's better to know, she asked, "Am I dying right now?"

"No. Thankfully. You just seem shocked." He also pointed to one of her legs, "Ace shot that one a lot." She looked down and looked at said leg. She really wished she hadn't, in short it looked horrible.

"This confrontation was... Rather personal." She was understanding what she was feeling now. Realization. And also pain but realization was more important. Maybe. Hard maybe, actually.

She had just killed the queen. The Red Queen. She was dead and she wasn't coming back. She just killed the Red Queen and there was nothing no one could do about it. Someone who has been causing pain for so long was dead, and by her hand, too.

"What are ye doin'?" Came Seabrass' voice from also behind. Apparently, Fen had managed to grab the corpse's hand in just the few seconds she had turned towards Ivanski. Fen raised said hand in the air.

"High four." The room felt very awkward, already. Piper guessed Fen hadn't realized who they had just killed, they didn't exactly live in their society at all until now.

"Don't do that." Seabrass sounded weird, too. He was probably feeling a lot as well, considering what the royalists had done to his family.

"Sorry." They dropped the hand back on to the ground awkwardly. They seemed strangely not all that hurt. Then she remembered their abilities and had an "oh" moment. That's kind of how everything felt right now. It was like a pressure was relieved but was replaced with a different one.

"We should go back to the ship." Piper said it less like a suggestion and more like an order. She could feel the strain leaving her voice. But she could also feel the pain rising up. Strangely enough, said pain almost didn't matter to her. She just wanted to leave if anything, it wasn't like they would get anything done if they stayed there.

Before they began their leave, she gave the Red Queen's head one final kick.

**Author's Note:**

> Piper be like. Realizing the effects this will have on everyone's lives including her own.


End file.
